


Lace

by tonysta_k



Series: Drarry drabbles (under 1000 words) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Harry, Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Draco, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's utterly bored of such vanilla sex, and so he tries (on) something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, for Tara. Feel better you asshole.
> 
> (Can be read as a muggle au or not; the choice is yours.)

Draco stands in front of the bathroom mirror, looking back at the door just to make sure it’s locked. He’s checked five times since he came in here, leaving his fiancée waiting for him in the bedroom. Facing his reflection again, he admires his work. Soft pink over his eyelids and a subtle rose colour lipstick swept over both his lips. It’s barely noticeable, but Draco admires how it compliments his pale complexion so well. He looks down at his robe, pulling ever so slightly on the material belt to make sure that it’s tied before taking a deep breath. Feeling his heart beating heavily, the man moves out of the bathroom and reaches for the door handle of the bedroom. He watches his hand shake and so grips the handle, taking a deep breath before taking the steps into the room once he’s opened the door.

Harry looks up from his newspaper when he hears the door open, smiling at Draco and using his forefinger to push his glasses up. “Are you okay?”

Draco nods, turning to shut the door and taking a deep breath. “I was thinking..” he starts, slowly turning around and forcing himself to make eye contact with Harry. “We should try something new.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, moving his newspaper to sit next to him. “New? Like what?”

Draco pulls his belt lose; letting both ends hang down but making sure the robe still covers his body. “Well..” He trails off and steps closer to the bed.

“Well..?”

If Draco didn’t know Harry so well, he’d think he was faking his obviousness and trying to ruin the mood that was now hanging by a thread. “Well this.” Draco opens his robes and lets it drop to the floor, watching Harry’s mouth fall open. Draco’s idea of ‘something new’ is lingerie. White lingerie, to be exact. It’s gorgeously pale, a beautiful lacy flower pattern on both the underwear and the vest. The material is thin; so thin that you can see Draco’s skin under it (as well as his bulge). The underwear is short - cupping his member but only reaching the waistband sitting comfortably on his hips. The vest fits him well and stops just above his bellybutton.

“Fuck,” Harry breathes out, fast to get up to his feet. He looks down at Draco’s body in the lingerie and licks over his lips; eyes starting to gleam with lust. He looks back up at Draco with a smirk, “We can _definitely_ try this.”


End file.
